In a personal computer, a launcher image is displayed to select any one of a plurality of application programs on a screen of a monitor.
In the launcher image, a plurality of start buttons corresponding to the plurality of application programs is displayed. A user can start the desired application program by selecting any one of the plurality of start buttons (see Patent Document 1).
Generally, in a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, a remote controller switches between a state where an image for digital broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as a television image) is displayed on a screen of a monitor and a state where a launcher image for a user to perform various operations is displayed on the screen. Alternatively, the remote controller switches between a state where the launcher image is displayed on the screen of the monitor and a state where the application program is displayed on the screen.
When the user gives an instruction for switching to the launcher image by operating the remote controller with the television image displayed on the screen, for example, the launcher image appears after the television image disappears. When the user starts the application program with the launcher image displayed on the screen, the image for the application program is displayed after the launcher image on the screen disappears.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2001-188672 A